I Will Fix This
by Silent Hessian
Summary: Lucy won't let Desmond's fate follow that of Subject 16. To hell with the Templars! To hell with Vidic, the Apple, Everything! An alternative ending to AC Brotherhood (Lucy S. Lives!). Continuing from there and going up until no one wants me to continue. This is my first story, so please let me know what you think! Please disregard minor spelling Errors!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Desmond! Desmond!" Rebecca screamed as his hidden blade stopped just right before entering Lucy's midsection.

He had regained control just before it had been done, just before he had killed her. The two stayed there, eyes locked. Lucy's face was stuck in shock, her ice-blue eyes wide with fear. Desmond still stayed there, frozen, his body rigid and set. The voices in his head, his loss of control, everything was flying at him faster than the speed of light. He had come back to understanding just in time to stop himself from killing her. It was as if time had stopped when he grabbed the peice of Eden. He still stayed there frozen in time, the both of them just locked, their faces mere inches apart, and his blade peircing here leather jacket.

It was then that time began to move forward again, Lucy looked down, for what felt like an eternity as she analyzed what Desmond was about to do, and then here neck slowly craned here head back up to meet his gaze. She exhaled. Her blonde hair blowing slightly in the drafty temple, the light blue light illuminating her sharp jaw, her high yet not extremely prominent cheekbones, and her glacier coloured irises.

"Desmond...", she breathed out again, "put the blade away". He saw the strain in her neck as she said these words, as if he had stabbed her and she was physically pained to be saying these. Her vascular neck swallowed a lump in her throat as she went to speak again.

"Desmond, please..." she said. Her voice was so soft and angelic, its purity echoed throughout the temple.

In Desmond's mind, his thoughts were racing. That voice, told him. It had told him that he was going to get betrayed. It had guided him to her. It had guided him to take her life. Lucy's life. She was the traitor, the turncoat, the betrayer. he didn't know what to do. He had stopped himself from continuing the work of divinity it felt. For what? He had the ability here to take the life of a Templar, or whatever she was, and he was hesitating. He knew why, he just did not want to admit it. He had feelings for her. He had feelings for the traitor, the turncoat, the betrayer. His personal feelings had stopped him from killing her.

"Right, well, um.." Shaun stammered. It was a rarity to even hear the Englishman become speechless but the scene before him was so confusing.

"I'm.. Sorry..." Desmond said softly. He retracted the blade slowly, but his gaze was fixed on Lucy's. His brown eyes stayed locked on her's.

The entire Assassin Cell stood there, the silence stretching between all of them.

"The voices they... they" Desmond began sputtering as he continued to stare into Lucy. Her expression had become slighty relaxed with him retracting the blade from her, they still stayed there though, their faces still close together.

Desmond finally broke the eye contact and looked down at the Apple. It's pulsating glow warming his hand. The numbess he felt from the power of the ancient artifact, there was a certain buzzing continuing to vibrate his brain. It was as if looking back at the Apple was causing him to lose his being again. He was so scared, what if he lost control again and killed her? That was all his brain was screaming as he tried to resist. His vision began to blurr, and he began to feel weightless. His vision failed, and he was taken by a warmth blackness that felt like sleep. His legs gave out from under him and he fell onto the cold damp temple floor, the Apple rolling out of his hand, releasing him from it's grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lucy, Shaun, and Rebecca stood there, dumbfounded.

"What in the hell ju-" Shaun began to fumble the words out of his mouth as he still stood there in some sort of shock. Lucy was the first one to act, she went and quickly grabbed Desmond's limp body, kneeling down, she pulled his upper-body and head onto her thighs and she moved her hands swiftly. She moved one onto his chest protectively. The other moved to Desmond's neck, checking his pulse. To her slight relief, he was alive, but his pulse was racing. He was cold to the touch, and a thin layer of sweat coated his face, and presumably the rest of his body.

"Fuck! Shit! Rebecca get the Van, he is passed out or something?! He may be going into shock!" Lucy yelled as she frantically moved her hand that had been checking his pulse up to hold his face.

"Please no... No, not again... Please" Lucy began to cry. It was so wrong of her. She was usually so emotionless, cold, and stoic for the sake of her team. But there was no way she could hold this back. Her tears began flow. It was a mixture of her worry over Desmond,and her frustration in herself for pushing him to do all this. It was her fault. Again.

"Please...Please..." She continued to sob as her hand began stroking the side of his face while the other clutched the fabric of his white hoodie where his heart was.

Shaun and Rebecca still stood there, frozen. They looked to one another, then back to Lucy crying and sobbing over a passed out Desmond. They had never seen her so broken. Rebecca acted first, turning and sprinting off towards the Van.

"Get him out here Shaun! Help her carry him!" Rebecca yelled back, before turning back and continuing her race to ready the Van parked outside of the Colosseum.

"Right, well, I'll just..." Shaun turned towards Lucy and Desmond, moving over to them swiftly. Lucy had recovered quickly, she just looked at Desmond, worry painted on her face, but the tears gone, and her steely goal-oriented self was back. Her tears and emotions would do little to help Desmond now.

"Let's get him moving" she said quickly. She propped up his upper body up as she stood.

"Grab his legs Shaun" She said coldly. As she moved to wrap her arms underneath his arms and crossed them around his chest.

"What about the Apple Lucy? We just going to leave it here?!" Shaun questioned as he grabbed Desmond's lifeless legs.

Lucy had forgotten about the Apple entirely. She almost laughed out loud thinking about it. Here she was, right before this entire situation, ready to betray her friends and Desmond to get the Apple back to Vidic. As soon as he had picked up the artifact she had forgotten about that could not even bring herself to think about doing that. All that mattered was him. His health. She had to get Desmond back to the Van, she had to make sure he was alright. Vidic would get hid damned Apple later... maybe... she was still unsure if she would actually go through with betraying the him.

"Just grab it with your sweater, make sure not to actually touch it Shaun, then grab Desmond's legs, we have to get moving. I hope Rebecca has the Van ready." She ordered.

Shaun acted with haste. He took of his sweater, and carefully grabbed the apply, tying it in his outerwear clothing article before tying the sleeves together in make-shift backpack. He then moved back to aid Lucy.

"On three", she said as they readied themselves "One... Two... Three..."

The pair lifted Desmond in unison. Lucy bearing the extra weight of Desmond's upper-body and backpack. She didn't care, she had to get him to the Van.

"Come on Shaun! Lets move!" She said sternly back to him as she began running backwards, carrying Desmond's limp body in her hands. Shaun struggled to keep up.

"Sorry, just an Historian here, not really meant for this um, er... physical work!" Shaun grunted as he fumbled carrying Desmond's feet.

The two rushed out of the Temple and the Colosseum. Rebecca had the Van ready and running. She was standing in the back vehicle, the overhead door wide open. The three rushed to get him into the back of the van. They put him on the only bed-like thing they had.

"Goodness are we sure he isn't pregnant?" Shaun said, exhausted as he helped Rebecca and Lucy push Desmond onto the Animus 2.0.

"Shaun get the Van moving. We have to get out of here before the sun comes up and they find us again." Lucy articulated coldly.

"Right yeah, where to?" Shaun question as he began getting out of the back of the Van.

"Anywhere, somewhere in the countryside, not a lot of people... we just have to be gone by sun up" Lucy said as she concentrated on positioning Desmond's head in the Animus squarely.

"What are we gonna do with Desmond Lucy?" Rebecca said as Shaun closed the hatch on the van, and moved around to the front of the vehicle.

"Let's hook him up. That way we can get a sign on his vitals", Lucy ordered again. The logic did make sense, at least they could see how his physical body was doing. As for his mental state, Lucy was uncertain of what Desmond was doing or what had happened. She just kept thinking back to Subject 16. Not again... she kept thinking in her brain.

"Right, that is a good idea Lucy," Rebecca responded as she rushed pulling Desmond into the Animus 2.0.

As the Van began rolling, they booted the Animus. Rebecca looked over to her worried colleague. She had never seen Lucy like this, so desperate and demoralized. Lucy had always bee the stalwart of the team. Her leadership had been the only thing hold the four of them together since they had been on the van began moving quickly and picking up speed. The hum of the tires on the old Italian Roadways provided a purr in the background of the silence encompassing the three of them in the back of the Van. Rebecca continued to work diligently getting all of Desmond's vitals pulled on on her laptop. She looked over at Lucy who was sitting on the bench seat across from the Animus.

It wont happen again Lucy thought. I won't let this happen to you. I can't...

She kept thinking these same things over and over, as the hum of the tires on the road, and the clicking of characters on Rebecca's laptop continued. Her face was normal and her overall outward appearance was that of her usual self. But inside, Lucy was tearing herself apart, and desperately trying to hold back her emotions, tears, everything.

The Van continued to speed off into the Italian countryside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A bump in the road broke Lucy from her constant thoughts. She looked up to see Rebecca eyeing her worriedly. There gazes met. Rebecca saw the pain in Lucy. She saw straight through Lucy's professional face she had put on. The two had known each other for so long. The separation when Lucy went undercover had did little to hinder their friendship, even if it had been for seven years. Rebecca remembered after she had been recruited into the Order after she broke her leg and began coding. One of her first ever contacts was Lucy. It first started as a few occasional emails, but after Rebecca began her coding and engineering work for the Assassins she was met in person by the Lucy Stillman herself, meeting at a coffee shop in Berlin a few months prior to Lucy cutting her affiliation with the order. The two had been close ever since. It pained Rebecca to look at Lucy now. Her undercover work at Abstergo had most definitely taken a toll.

Lucy had changed so much since then, back in 2005. The once upbeat, righteous, and proud Assassin Lucy Stillman had changed. Rebecca recalled their coffee shop rendezvous, smiling at the thought of first seeing her blonde friend. She could even remember what her old friend ordered from the barista.

Lucy still remained righteous, but her happiness was nearly all gone, she had grown up. She had realized how broken the world was, and how the Assassin/Templar War raged infinitely. Her hopes of "finishing this fight" were gone. There was no finish. Rebecca knew it, Shaun knew it, and Lucy especially knew it. The only thing they could do was continue the rat race and try to beat the Templars to the next temple, artifact, or piece of Eden. This never ending grind had obviously affected Lucy. Rebecca got up from her laptop and made her way towards her old friend.

Lucy looked up to Rebecca as the raven-haired girl sat down next to her. She raised her left arm and pulled it around Lucy's slumped shoulders in a half embrace.

"He'll be alright Lucy, we got this now" she reassured her friend who had began staring at the floor again. Her blank expression and her cold demeanor worried Rebecca further.

"You are worried about him right? His vitals are regulating. His brain however seems to be drifting or something. The Animus is barely picking up his activity." Rebecca said delicately. "Are you okay?" She was met with Lucy continuing to stair at the floor of the Van.

"Lucy?..." Rebecca said as she squeezed Lucy tightly with her one arm, while her free hand moved to hold Lucy's cold hands which lay folded on her lap.

"He... almost... killed... me", Lucy finally breathed outwards. Her gaze was still fixed on the floor. Rebecca squeezed her friend's hands again.

"He wasn't in control Lucy, something was happening when he grabbed the Apple," Rebecca stated softly, "It isn't his fault".

Lucy continued her staring match with the floor of the Van. So much was going through her mind. She was so done with the world right now. She was confused, lost, caught between everything. She finally looked up to meet Rebecca's cool blue eyes. Her friend's gaze was full of compassion and worry.

"No, it wasn't his fault," Lucy said. She was on the verge of crying.

"It's mine..." Lucy began, before she began sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Rebecca let go of Lucy's hands and moved to fully embrace her dear friend. Her sobs wracked her body as she gulped for air in between her cries.

"Lucy no, what? It's not your fault, it is no one's..." Rebecca cooed into her friend's ear. She hugged Lucy tightly.

"I pushed him to hard Becs... Just like with 16 at Abstergo... Why?! Why do I always fuck this up!" Lucy cried out. Her head had fallen into her hands and her shouts were muffled by her palms.

Rebecca continued to hold Lucy in an embrace. She continued to whisper reassurances into her friend. The two stayed in their embrace for what felt like hours.

"I can't lose him Rebecca. I thought I could handle this again but I can't. I can't do this anymore. The war, the world..." Lucy finally said as her muffled sobs slowed. Tears still streamed down her soft face.

"We aren't going to lose him Lucy." Rebecca said in a promising voice. "You know," Rebecca continued, "Shaun told me about your feelings about Desmond."

Lucy nearly laughed. Her lips turned upwards into a half smile. All she could do was look at her raven-haired friend and shake her head.

"That's the last thing I am thinking about right now Rebecca, everything is still so..." Lucy mused as her head fell back down to staring at the floor.

"Fucked?" Rebecca finished.

"Yeah," Lucy continued, "We thought that finding this 'thing' would give us answers, give us an edge, give us something. But all it has done is lead to more questions. This is never going to end Rebecca. We are all trapped, fighting this fight we didn't ask to fight. For what? So that the Templars don't win? What does it matter anymore? We'll never get to live normal lives, do normal things, take a vacation..." Lucy continued to ramble

"...fall in love?" Rebecca added questioningly. Her friend looked back at Rebecca's face. Lucy shook her head, rolling her eyes at her dear friend.

"Sure," She laughed, "When I left, seven years ago, I got a taste of it, of freedom. I felt like I could do anything. I knew it was stupid to think that. I knew I would always have a target on my back, but for moments I felt free from all this." Lucy gestured towards the Van.

"I know you didn't choose this Lucy. You were born into. I got to choose. And if I could go back to right before I started working for the Assassins," Rebecca said cautiously, "I would do it all again. Do you know why?"

Lucy looked back towards her friend. She shrugged half-heatedly.

"Its because, I am doing something that matters. With amazing people, like you, Desmond, even Shaun," Rebecca laughed at the mention of the historian, "I chose to fight cause I know that not everyone would, and if no one fights this... then think about what will happen if the Templars win?" Rebecca finished.

Lucy looked down when Rebecca said 'Templars'. She knew that was one thing that was tearing at her. The fact that she had even contemplated going through with Project Siren and betraying Rebecca, Desmond, and Shaun ate at her insides. She had grown so tired of fighting this war she wanted out. But at what cost?

"Becs, I need to tell you something." Lucy stated, still blindly staring into the floor of the van. She knew she didn't have to tell Rebecca, she knew she probably shouldn't tell her good friend, but she had to do something to ease her inner turmoil. She usually was great at not letting the world in, at hiding her feelings, but she at this moment was so open and raw to her emotions.

"What is it Lucy? I'm here for you, you know that." Rebecca reassured her.

"I... I..." Lucy struggled to begin. She was instantly regretting even saying she would tell her friend something. Her mind racing over what Rebecca would say to her. What would Rebecca say to her if she knew that Lucy had/still possibly could betray them.

"Do you love him or something Lucy?" Rebecca teased, "You two did spend a lot of time 'training' and 'trying to find an entrance' to the Villa," Rebecca laughed out as she used her fingers to add quotations to her statement. She winked at Lucy jokingly.

"What?! No, we didn't do that, or anything!" Lucy rebutted, her eyes wide and her face beginning to blush at the thought of Rebecca's implications.

"Sure, right..." Rebecca smiled back to her friend.

"Becs, no, we did no-" Lucy began.

"Hey, I know you two are having a lovely chat and everything, but, I think there is someone here that would love to talk to you two." Shaun interjected, pulling the overhead door of the van up and open. The two had been so engrossed in their conversation that they had neglected to realize that the humming of the tires on the road had stopped, the road itself had ended, and the Van had pulled over into a dense wooded area, with a small Italian-made sedan had been parked behind it.

The two froze, still holding one-another. They looked past Shaun into the glare of the sun of the outside world. Rebecca looked back at Lucy in question. Not knowing the older man who stood there by Shaun. She of course did know who it was but not in person. Her connection in the Creed had been mostly limited to online interaction.

Lucy however, knew who it was. Her recovering mood soured again. She hated that man. He had left her alone, cut her off from the Assassins 7 years ago so that she could infiltrate Abstergo. Her face turned into a deep frown.

Standing over Shaun's left shoulder was the Assassin William Miles, Desmond's father and coincidentally, Lucy's old Mentor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's****Note:**Hey all! Please let me know what you think so far by posting a review or something! I am predominantly following the Lore of the AC Games, with little to no information being taken from the comics. Therefore, there may be a bit overlap in information and of course some information may possibly be inaccurate if cross-compared with the comics.

As always, Enjoy Reading! I won't be able to keep posting as of 07 June 2019 till mid July 2019, so I am trying to squeeze out as much as I can prior to this absence!

Chapter 4:

"Where is he? How is he?" William began questioning. His rough deep voice lacking the actual sound of concern or empathy for his son. He was hopping up into the Van past Shaun before anyone could answer his concerns.

Lucy stood up immediately. Her face still set in a deep frown. Rebecca moved to get back on her laptop that supported the Animus 2.0. Shaun too hopped into the back of the Van, and pulled the overhead hatch down, closing off the light of the outside world. The only object illuminating the dark back of the van now was the soft blue glow of Rebecca's laptop, and the red LED lighting of the Animus 2.0.

"He's fine, his vitals are fine, we just don't have anything on his brain activity." Rebecca said, quickly pulling up the Animus's log on her Laptop screen to show William.

"Who's idea was it to put him back in it?" William continued. The back of the Van was silent save for the sound of cooling fans for the running Computers and Animus.

"Mine," Lucy said quietly, still glaring with conviction at William. William turned to his former apprentice, eyeing her quietly for a few seconds. He sensed her rigidness.

"Smart..." William responded abruptly before turning back to look at Rebecca's computer screen.

"How long can we support him? His mind?" William asked Rebecca.

"We can keep him like this for a few days. Maybe a week." Rebecca responded, gazing over her computer screen to look at Desmond, as if mentioning the news might spur a reaction from him. William nodded and turned to Shaun.

"Call ahead. Tell them we're on our way." The Mentor said to the historian confidently.

"As soon as we're clear," Rebecca added. Shaun nodded and moved to begin opening the overhead hatch of the Van to go to the front of the vehicle and get his phone or laptop.

Lucy watched the interchange. She assumed "them" was most likely another team of Assassins waiting somewhere to smuggle them over the Italian border to a hide in some other country. The work that occurred in Rome last night had certainly been found by Abstergo by now.

"Good job Lucy, that was quick thinking to put him back in the machine," William said as he continued to look at Rebecca's computer screen. Lucy only looked at him in response. She had so much to say to this man, so many questions, so many pent of emotions regarding her old teacher.

"I sent a team to Rome to find your cell, I was worried you had been compromised and were detained by Abstergo. I should've known to send them to look in the countryside instead," William continued, "One of my best students and here I was doubting you," he finished with a half smile and glance at Lucy. "Of course, doing it this way gave me an excuse to get some good old-fashioned field time," William concluded as he moved to take off his brown jacket due to the temperature of the closed Van.

Lucy offered no response and instead moved to knock on the sliding window of the Van that connected the back portion to the driving compartment. Shaun immediately opened it up.

"And to what do I owe the-" Shaun stopped his small quip as he saw Lucy's agitated mood.

"Make sure to keep us moving Shaun, the longer in one area the more likely they'll find us." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I just finished contacting the other team in Sicily." Shaun said confidently.

"Stay on the quiet roads, and stick to the-" Lucy began.

"Country-side, yeah. I've heard it before." Shaun joked as he closed the sliding window. The Van began moving shortly afterwards.

Lucy then turned and made her way back to sit opposite of William, Rebecca, and the Animus. She had thought her mind had been racing before. Now her worry was truly boiling over. With William here, she wondered just how long it would take for him to peice together her possible betrayal of the Assassins. How long till he realized that Clay died because of her? She supposed that what was really worrying her. What would occur if William discovered her defection? She began to cradle her head in hands. Trying to focus, to think. She was caught between two sides. The logical side of her brain was to stay silent, to not tell anyone and just hope no one figured it out. She could easily lie her way out of Clay's death. She had no bad feelings hiding these things from William. But Rebecca, Shaun? She almost physically cringed at the pain of lying to Desmond. It had been so hard for her to hide this from him, even when the two first met at Abstergo.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Rebecca asked over her computer screen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Lucy responded.

"Go get some sleep up front, it's not so hot up there," Rebecca offered.

"Sleep? While sitting next to Shaun Hastings?" Lucy scoffed.

"Oh yeah, fair point," Rebecca laughed.

"He was sort of talkative," William murmured as he drank from a canteen of water that was stored in the back of the Van.

"Sort of?! That's a nice way to put it!" Rebecca joked. Her laugh filled the back of the Van. It was met with a slight giggle from Lucy, and utter silence from William who looked annoyed at the continuing banter between the coworkers. An awkward silence continued after this. The clicking of keyboards being the only thing present, excluding the occasional bump from the Van hitting a hole on one of the back-roads in Italy. The team must have been south of Rome by at least a hundred miles by now.

Lucy's mind continued to wonder as she looked all around the dark closed space of the Van. She was still contemplating her next move. She knew what she truly wanted to do, but finding the best way to go about it was always the hard part. Her eyes fell on Desmond's face after a while. His sharp jaw, short brown hair, roman nose, and the scar on his lips. She wondered how he got it, there had to be some sort of wild story about him fighting someone at 'Bad Weather' when he was a bartender. Maybe the bouncer sucked at his job? She exhaled at the thought of it, he had some sort of 'swagger' or 'confidence' about him. The way he walked, his diction, his tone in his voice. He was so much the opposite of his father. Sure Desmond could be an asshole and straight forward, she recalled back to the times he yelled at her in frustration at Abstergo, but underneath it all he was actually empathetic. He actually cared. She turned to look at her old Mentor.

William, or Bill as he liked to be called was an oddity. Lucy, who had been born an Assassin, couldn't ever get a read on her old master. His teaching methods when he instructed her had been rigid and strict. He would often push her past her limits. She recalled the times when she would literally pass out due to exhaustion caused by William's training regiments. She remembered back to his first visit to "The Quarry", the Assassin compound in Minnesota that Lucy had been born in. He saw her chasing around her friends, as they climbed the buildings of the small community and ran around trying to catch one another. Lucy had always been a gifted climber, ascending buildings with ease. This attracted the attention of the Mentor William Miles, and after having a short discussion with Lucy's single mother, she would be pulled away and trained under William occasionally.

This was when Lucy's odd hatred for the man began. Not because he was a hard instructor who demanded the best, but because of his terrible selfish defeatist attitude. He pushed her so hard at such a young age. She grew to truly resent him from it, but she also grew attached to him. He was the father she never had. His approval was all she ever wanted, regardless of the task. She would never get it of course. Thinking back on it, Lucy realized that it was her desperateness for his approval that she agreed to his undercover mission to infiltrate Abstergo. She had been such a fool for it. That was why she agreed to Project Siren under Vidic she mused. To get back at her old Mentor for abandoning her. For throwing her into the deep end of the war, when he had done nothing. When was the last time William Miles ever risked his own life for the cause? He didn't even care about his only son, who laid right in front of him, just days from death.

"I need to send an email to one of our teams overseas, is there a spare laptop or anything up front?" William suddenly asked.

"Yeah, there should be one up front," Rebecca responded almost immediately. William grunted in response, and then got up and made his way to the sliding window. After two brief knocks, Shaun opened the small slit.

"I need up front," William said shortly.

"Right, let me just stop up here really quick," Shaun replied as he moved to turn the turn single on the Van on, "You two ladies doing alright back there? What about sleeping beauty?" Shaun asked as he pulled the Van off the side of the road.

"He's fine," Lucy responded, as she moved to open the overhead hatch, allowing William out of the back of the Van and into driver's compartment. After closing the overhead hatch, and William got back into the front of the Van, and the team was on its way again. Shaun had updated them all on there location, stating that they were 270 KM south of Rome, just outside of Foiano di Val Fortore.

"We are going to have to stop during the night to get some petrol, food, and water," Shaun added.

"I'll take care of it," Lucy said through the sliding window, "it's going to be a few more hours till nightfall however." Shaun held a thumbs up in acknowledgment, and with that Lucy closed the sliding window abruptly. She sighed, relieved that William had gone up front.

"I know there are a lot of spare computers back here for him to use, but I could tell you were upset he was here," Rebecca said as soon as the compartment was closed and it was just the two of them again. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you Becs," she grinned.

"That being said, your totally gonna have to fill me in on everything. I didn't even know who that guy was and he was over here touching 'Baby' like he owned her". Rebecca smiled.

"Yeah of course," Lucy began, "That was Assassin Mentor William 'Bill' Miles..." Lucy said. Rebecca threw a quizzical look, wondering about the coincidental matching last names.

"And also Desmond's father," Lucy added.

"Oh damn? So he like trained you too though?" Rebecca asked sincerely.

"Yes," Lucy responded.

"Damn, so you and Desmond were childhood sweethearts?" Rebecca laughed. To that Lucy simply shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"We didn't know one another at all Becs," Lucy said.

"Oh, so this 'fling' just started?" Rebecca asked jokingly, raising her eyebrows at her friend in a false sense of shock.

"No," Lucy recoiled.

"Oh so you two have been doing this for a while? Did you guys have sex at the lab at Abstergo? Is that why you had to escape?! I should've known!" Rebecca exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Becs...come on now," Lucy replied obviously annoyed at her friends persistent teasing.

"I'm just messing around with you," Rebecca held her hands up in innocence, "Seriously though, whats the deal?"

Lucy replied with a slight sigh. But she supposed telling Rebecca was a necessity. She needed something to continue to hold her in reality. Her insides were still tearing at one another. She felt guilt ripping at her, and with William now here, everything had been made more difficult. She was still unsure what to do. Prior to William's arrival she was fully ready to betray Vidic, to forget Project Siren, and to come clean entirely. Her connection with her team had grown too strong for her to be able to betray them she thought. But with her old mentor back, her resentment for the Creed and what it stood for was slowly coming back into her thoughts. She supposed she would have time when she was out tonight, gathering supplies, to think by herself. As for now, she felt talking to Rebecca could help in some manner.

"He came to the Assassin's compound when I was a kid, I was around 7 or 8, I can't really remember distinctly," Lucy began, "I just remember seeing him talk to my mother, she was nodding and smiling, glancing over to me while I was playing every now and then, I don't think she knew what she was signing me up for," Lucy continued as she paused slightly to breath.

"He wanted to train me, he would come back to 'The Quarry' in Minnesota once every few months and train me for a week or so. At first it was great. He was like..." Lucy paused, not really wanting to admit this to Rebecca, "he was like a father to me at first. The father I didn't have... But as I got older I began realizing that he was just a defeated old man, a selfish prick who told everyone what else to do and how to do it, but didn't actually do anything himself." Lucy continued, malice and anger present in her voice when describing her old teacher. She took another breath, calmed down, and then continued, "That or something just changed. I still don't know. Perhaps it was due Desmond, but regardless he began changing. His drive stopped, but he wanted me to become better all the same. He kept pushing me, and pushing his ideals into my head, like he was trying to brainwash me, and I would just keep taking it cause all I wanted was his approval." Lucy said, she paused again to look at her friend. Rebecca sat across from her, her face showing signs of empathy and guilt.

"It's just, I kept telling myself that I had to follow him, that I had to listen to everything. When he came up with my mission to infiltrate Abstergo I accepted without hesitation. I just wanted to make him proud of me. But, something changed when I was at University. That's when I was actually notified of you Rebecca," Lucy smiled at the side-note, before continuing "But that wasn't what happened. That wasn't what made me question everything. When I got accepted to the King's College of London to study Neuroscience, I was so happy because I had thought that would best help my chances of landing me a job in Abstergo, I had thought that would best help me complete my mission for the Assassins. When I was leaving America I told my mom and friends in the Order that I would keep in touch, and that I would send letters... Everything. When I got to the Airport after she dropped me off, William was there. He said that I couldn't do that. That I had to be completely silent, like how I had trained. I had to not leave a signature, a scent, not a damn thing for anyone to track me. I guess it was foolish of me to think I could keep my friends and family. I was so dumb... So I became, I began my schoolwork, I didn't talk to anyone save my professors, I only paid in cash, the only mail I would receive would be from William, and it was usually by runner, I never talked to my mom or tried to contact her or anything. I would get sent money, as well as few updates from William, but that was it." Lucy looked back at her friend as Rebecca began to get up and grab a canteen of water to hand to Lucy.

"Thank you," Lucy said as she received the water, and took a quick swig before continuing, "I was living like a ghost. And I began to ask why? Why was I doing this to myself? I hadn't talked to my mother or heard anything about her in months, my friends, anything. The only thing I got was a simple fucking letter from William with information on possible Templar movement in London or Europe, as well as possible recruits whom I had to make sure I avoided."

"Wait? What do you mean by that?" Rebecca asked sincerely. Lucy looked at her and smiled. She was sort of glad her friend had asked a question and allowed her to take a break from explaining her regrets.

"When the Assassins find someone that has a possibility of being a target of the Templars or their family had a connection to the Creed, they often keep tabs on them. They make sure that active members stay away as to not in-danger the possible initiates even more so, and vice-versa," Lucy answered, "it makes things safer for all parties."

"So the Assassins knew about me?" Rebecca questioned.

"In short, yes..." Lucy answered, "They had been keeping tabs on you since you began your engineering work, maybe a little before. You had a run-in with an Abstergo employee or something when you were skiing in Switzerland that saw a future in you or something along those lines. We knew that, and moved to be in the position to either try to protect you from a distance, or try to recruit you. When you began noticing our attempts to throw you questions..."

Rebecca looked back at her friend dumbfounded. Lucy continued to explain.

"I only found this out after working at Abstergo...Well more along the lines that I had found a file on you at Abstergo, as well as one on Shaun, and I just drew the lines on the dots. The Assassins were looking to possibly protect you and Shaun from Abstergo, or to recruit you first in order to take talent away from the Templars. William notified me by sending me your name, your residence, and your hobbies. He would never tell me anything in particular, he would give me the information so I could stay away honestly," Lucy reaffirmed. Gazing into her friend's eyes.

Rebecca still looked shocked, she had never really thought about exactly how she was recruited into this whole mess, she had found out about the Assassins on the deep-web when she was getting into coding. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Sorry" Rebecca smiled in an attempt to smother her curiosity, "Please continue you though, I didn't mean to get you off track Lucy."

"I didn't really know where I was going to be honest, I just... Something changed, and I just realized how lost I was. I began to hate William. Its the paradox of being an Assassin, our interests are to protect free-will, but the members of the Assassins give up their own free-will to do so... We preach to question everything, we have been saying 'Nothing is true' for thousands of years, yet we cannot question our Mentor's decisions and accept their word as truth. Desmond's ancestors thought the same thing. They questioned their faith in the Creed as well. I suppose the hypocrisy of it all just caught up to me... I don't know anymore... I'm lost Becs. I've been lost. For years now. But after the escape everything changed again." Lucy smiled at the thought of it.

"I did find a reason to want to be an Assassin again, because of you guys. My team," Lucy looked at Rebecca and smiled, "It's just, I have a big decision I have to make in my heart Becs, and I have to make it soon, and it scares me what I'll choose." Lucy finished. Her rambling had come to an end and she exhaled loudly in an attempt to clear her head.

"You'll choose right Lucy, I know you will." Rebecca responded, gently squeezing Lucy's arm with her hand. The raven-haired girl was now sitting next to her friend again. Lucy had been so lost in rambling on about her situation she had neglected to notice that Rebecca had sat down next to her.

"I don't exactly know what there is to choose from, but you have to have faith in yourself to make the right decision Lucy." Rebecca continued before giving Lucy's arm one last squeeze, and then getting up and heading back towards her laptop.

"Thank you. I wish it was that simple," Lucy replied softly.

Lucy closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep. She probably only had a couple hours left until she would have to go and get supplies for the team in whatever Italian town they stopped at. She was going to have to be mentally sharp. Templar activity had most likely increased exponentially since the incident earlier that day. As her mind began to drift off into the warmth embrace of sleep she listened to the cooling fans on the computers and Animus. Her body began to relax and he head slowly tilted down onto her left shoulder. Just as she was about to fade into her catnap, she realized that what she had said to Rebecca, about her 'decision she was going to have to make'. Lucy almost wanted to laugh at the situation. She didn't know whether to hurt herself for being that careless that she almost let it slip, or be thankful her friend hadn't asked any questions. Whatever the case, she lazily pushed the thoughts away, and returned to trying to sleep. As Lucy pushed her back up against the side of the Van in an attempt to stretch her tired legs, she felt a blanket being laid over her. She didn't make any effort to stop Rebecca from covering her, she simply snuggled herself into the blanket, and let sleep take her away.

Rebecca stepped back and looked at her handy-work covering her friend in one of the spare blankets in the back of the van. She then went and sat down next to the Animus and her laptop. She felt tired too, but at the same time her mind kept her awake.

Realizing that she could sleep later, she pulled her laptop closer into her laptop and began running another diagnostic on Desmond. She felt so bad for Lucy, not knowing what to tell her friend in distress. Rebecca had never been good with people or words, that was a common trait among engineers after-all. She half-shrugged, she had all the confidence in the world that Lucy would do whatever was right for herself and the rest of the group. She didn't exactly know what decision Lucy would have to make, but Rebecca trusted her slender blonde friend with her life.

As the diagnostic came back with roughly the same numbers as the multiple others Rebecca had ran during the day she sighed heavily. She pushed the laptop away in frustration and pulled her beanie down over her eyes. Perhaps she could sleep now after-all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**Hey All! I am glad to be back from my excursion and am happy that I will be able to continue this story. I have a certain idea where I want to take it but if anyone has any recommendations or notes they want to share please leave a review or message me. As always, reviews are very much appreciated.

As for this Chapter, as well as all of my writing I always check for typos and grammar prior to posting but I re-read them every now and then to make certain changes for the sake of readability. This was by far the hardest chapter for me to write so far personally, so I hope you enjoy! I will be back to posting on a regular schedule for a while now.

Chapter 6:

A light tapping on the sliding window was what awoke Lucy from her light sleep. She looked over to see Rebecca soundly asleep in her chair with her beanie over her eyes and her head tilted back. Her light rhythmic breathing and body indicated that she was deeply in her REM cycle. Lucy got up quickly and walked past Desmond and the Animus to open the sliding window. A loud snore was obviously coming from the front of the van, she figured it was problem William. Her fingers gently caressed the polymer that constituted the sliding door before she opened it.

"Shaun?" Lucy asked as she slid the door open. The landscape depicted through the windshield was that of a dark Italian back alley. The van had been pulled aside into the alley in order to conceal it as much as possible. Lucy gauged by the lack of activity on the streets that it was probably already well into the night.

"Yeah... I was wondering when you wanted to make that supply run," Shaun mumbled as he struggled to fight the lack of sleep that was evidently affecting the historian. He was slumped back in the driver's seat, barely awake. He attempted to turn his head smartly to meet her eyes, but it could be seen that he was barley conscious from lack of sleep. His eyes where half open and the his rectangular glasses lay crooked on his face. Lucy almost giggled and the sight of her friend. Instead she smiled softly.

"I'll take care of it Shaun, just go back to sleep, I'll be back in an hour or so. I'll wear the ear piece in case you need to get into contact with me," Lucy said as she began to close the sliding door. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave without actually telling anyone but she shrugged the thoughts away. She looked briefly as the dash and saw the time was 03:21. She gauged that she had most likely been asleep for three or so hours. She still felt exhausted but she figured that what little sleep she had gotten was better than nothing. As the sliding door closed she began to slowly and silently take off her brown leather jacket. She had found comfort in wearing the clothing piece, but it lacked a few things needed to legitimately be worn in the field. It tightly covered her wrists and forearms, leaving no room for anything worth concealing, it also lacked the traditional color, as well as the material was not kind to quick and jerky movements. She figured that with possible contact with Abstergo very high, it was best she was ready for a fight. Lucy began to move to grab her personal storage box that she had tucked away in the corner of the back of the van. She quickly moved Rebecca's box off the top of her own and began to open the black plastic container.

She unbuckled the sides and front of her box, and opened it. The smell of the perfume she wore quickly filled the back of the van. She must have left the bottle open in her container. She gazed into her past briefly, and then began to move her hands through her personal archives. She tried to never spend much time looking through her container. It was all that rooted her in the Assassins still. She quickly moved all the letters she had never sent to her mother into a corner, she pushed away her paper degree she had earned from university as well, shoving all of it to the far side of the box. She pushed past all of these memories as fast as she could so that she didn't have to think about them, as all they brought were frustration and melancholy. Nearing the bottom she found what she had been looking for. She grabbed it quickly. And then paused before turning away from the open container. She double-taked, and then in a frustrated manner grabbed another item from the box before closing the lid.

She set the second item down on top of her brown leather jacket and slowly began putting on the first. She pulled her arms through the long sleeves that hugged her upper arms, shoulders, and back snugly. Extra room had been left in her forearms. She zipped up the clothing article entirely, with the zipper stopping a few centimeters below her clavicles. The rest of the classic white jacket hugged her slender body tightly aside from her forearms. It didn't limit mobility at all however, as the fabric was similar to the jerseys of professional athletes, it was more or less to limit the ability for the enemy to grapple. Her deep cowled hood stayed on her back, a singular burgundy strip ran up the arms of the her jacket and connected at the tip of the deep cowl that would conceal her short diagonal burgundy stripes extended for roughly four centimeters adorned the pure white of her jacket's left breast and where spaced vertically a centimeter apart from one another.

The second item she grabbed off of her brown leather jacket and put it on quickly. She chose to be a southpaw fighter long ago even though she was right hand dominant. She had liked to keep her strong hand available for grabbing and pulling. When she had learned to box she gauged the mental edge was worth more than the physical one, and thus she fought mainly lefty, she applied this to her craft when she earned her blade. She adjusted the straps of synthetic material tightly to hold the piece close to her exposed left forearm. As for her right arm, she had yet to earn her second tool, and thus this arm and sleeve remained bare. She grabbed the left arm of her white jacket down to conceal the instrument, and then moved to pull down her right sleeve down too, tightening the cuff of the right arm to match the appearance of the left arm. She habitually turned her palm to face her eyes, and then cocked her wrist back. The blade shot forward smartly, its elegant figure always impressed her. She hadn't worn it in years, but it still functioned perfectly. She moved her wrist back and the blade returned to its hidden sheath. The length of the blade was measured to perfectly match her forearm, the mechanics of it had been made just to fit her. She struggled to fight back the memory of when she first received her hidden blade. Realizing she had no time to think about the past, she moved to the overhead door.

She quickly grabbed the bottom of the door, but before tugging it she walked back to Rebecca's side of the van. She grabbed an extra earpiece and a wrist watch and put them both on quickly. After turning on the earpiece and testing it, Lucy walked back over to the overhead door and pulled it up quickly. Standing still in the van, exposed to the natural and artificial light of the Italian city of Foiano di Val Fortore, she grabbed the hood of her jacket and pulled it up and over her head before jumping down, and then reaching to close the back door of the van. Her wrist watch read 03:31. She would have probably and hour or so until she would have to return to the van and get everyone moving. She figured moving via rooftop would be safer, but considering she only had an hour before having to be back at the van she chose to throw away security for speed and moved to began joggling on the streets of the Italian city.

Roughly 30 minutes into her expenditure she had already gotten most of her errands done and moved the supplies she had gathered back to the van. She had gathered rations, potable water, as well as some money from pick-pocketing. Lucy hated being a thief, but there was no other option, especially with Abstergo tracking them so closely. It was roughly enough for a half a week. Considering how fast the group was moving to Sicily, she gauged that this would be enough. She now found herself moving out again, just to try and take in some more air and the views of the city. She was certain no one had followed her, and she waited roughly five minutes watching over the van before she taking off on the roof tops. She ran quickly, and fluidly over the roofs of the city. She was just in the lower portion of the city where there were no high rises. She smiled to herself in the darkness of her cowl as she moved with ease. She still had it Lucy thought as she executed her free running perfectly. She would jump alleys, vault over obstacles, and climb pipes, and ascend scaffolding. She stopped at the base of a rather large Roman Catholic basilica, before moving to climb it vertically to get to the top of its steeple. She used her core, legs, and momentum to climb to the top with ease. It took her only minutes before she was at the top. The view she was rewarded with made the climb well worth it. She squatted at the base of the cross that adorned the very topple of the steeple. She never climbed to the top of a cross.

She removed her hood and let the wind blow her hair and face. She breathed in deeply and savored the moment alone. Well, almost alone. She moved her hand up to her ear and took out the ear piece. With this complete Lucy finally felt fully alone, all by herself. It felt like freedom. She laughed out-loud at the thought.

"God, I don't know what to do anymore," She continued to laugh. She shook her head side-to-side. She looked up towards the cloudy sky. Trying to see something that wasn't there, a sense of direction, any direction. She had stayed busy trying not to contemplate her next moves, but it was a necessary evil to do so. On one hand, she had Rebecca, Shaun, Desmond, and the Assassins. On the other, she had a wealthy life, protection, and most importantly a way out with Abstergo. But with both picks there were certain guilty memories that would accompany them. She was already so ashamed of so many terrible things. She continued to look upwards when a single rain drop hit her face. Lucy looked at her watch, sighing that her personal time was already over, put the ear piece back in, and began to climb down the steeple and back onto the rooftops. Still she had found no answer.

As she moved back over the rooftops she stopped at the sound of crying emanating from a dimly lit street. Knowing it would probably be best she just ignore the sound, her inner stoic told her to stop however. She peered over the side of the building to see a small Italian girl crying as the rain began to continue to fall down on her. Lucy pursed her lips at the sight. And without thinking began to move down to the young girl. The girl sat illuminated by a soft street light on a brick road just five or so minutes from the back alley that the Van was at. She had near black hair, olive skin, and green eyes Lucy noticed as she approached the lit area that surrounded the girl. Lucy walked up to her cautiously, the shadows still hiding her visibly, her soft footsteps on the wet brick making her non-perceptible.

"Padre! Perché hai lasciato?!" The little girl kept sobbing out as tears ran down her face. Lucy continued to approach her slowly. Uncertain of the situation. Nothing felt out of the ordinary. She considered it to possibly be a trap from the Templars, but her instincts weren't telling her that. She felt like this was genuine. This was real pain.

"Hello?" Lucy said from the shadows questionably. The girl instantly recoiled as if she had been hit.

"Chi è quello?! Va via!" The girl began to get up, she peered into the shadows looking for whoever had said something to her.

"Um, I don't want to hurt you," Lucy went on in English, not certain if the girl could understand it at all, "Ho dei soldi per te" Lucy spoke in Italian roughly. She was nowhere near fluent, but she thought she had said the right thing, or something somewhat correct.

The girl gazed into the shadows, still not seeing Lucy.

"Mostrati!" the girl yelled, her frustration evident. She did not want Lucy's offering at all, she was no beggar. She was dressed in a fine black dress along with beautiful sandals.

Lucy finally came out of the shadows, her hood concealing most of her face. The girl looked up at the angelic figure dressed in the white jacket. Lucy smiled in an attempt to calm the young girl. She raised her hands showing the Italian she meant no harm.

"What do you want?!" The girl continued to shout, this time in nearly perfect and clear English. Lucy noted that it was strange she was muti-lingual at such a young age. She looked no older than nine.

"Just to help..." Lucy said cooly, her hands still up in. Her voice was meant to calm her. The girl continued to scowl at her.

"I don't need your help!" The girl spat back at her angrily. She looked embarrassed that she had been seen crying and displaying her emotions.

"Calm down, I promise i'm not trying to hurt you or anything. Where are your parents?" Lucy asked sincerely. She kept her hands up in an effort to not look like a threat to her. The rain continued to pour down on the two figures as they stared each other down. The girl simply gazed harshly at Lucy. She was bothered by Lucy's presence. In one final attempt to show that her actions were genuine, Lucy raised her hands to her hood, and pulled it down, revealing her face to the girl.

This action caused the girl to calm down a bit. She looked away from Lucy embarrassed. Lucy kneeled down so that her eyes were level with the young female. She slowly turned her head back to Lucy. Her eyes were full of emotion. She ran at Lucy, and tackled her in a rough embrace. The girl's hands wrapped around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her into the hug. Lucy at first did not know how to respond to this sudden human contact. The girl's wet hair clung to parts of Lucy's face. She slowly moved her hands up to match the embrace of the girl and she gently squeezed the young Italian. The hug lasted for a few minutes as the girl continued to cry into Lucy's shoulder. The rain continued to pour down on top of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**:** Hey all! Sorry again for the huge lapse in time in posting, I recently had a family member get really sick, I had to fly over to see them for a couple weeks, but know I am back. I should be getting to post regularly for a bit longer until my University starts up again in a couple weeks. That being said, I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter. I'll get more out to you all soon!

Enjoy! Thank you! Please review if you have any questions/comments/concerns/smart remarks/ideas.

Chapter 7:

Lucy's eyes remained wide as she continued to hug the girl. She moved a hand up to cup the girl's upper neck . She couldn't remember the last time she had ever really hugged anyone in this way. The sensation was odd to say the least, Lucy couldn't really understand what was going on at the moment. All she knew was that this girl was hugging her, on a dimly lit street, in the Italian city of Foiano di Val Fortore, at nearly 4:15 in the middle of the night. The entire situation screamed setup or trap, yet Lucy still believed this all to be real.

Being the realist that she was, Lucy was contemplating the real meaning of all of this and how stupid she had been to come to this girl's aid. There was nothing she could do to really help her. It wasn't that Lucy didn't care, but more or less that she couldn't really do anything. But still she hugged the female Italian back. Only at the sound of foot steps did she quickly end the embrace and turn to face the noise. It was a singular person, running with some sort of odd gait, with soft-soled shoes that made nearly no noise on the wet roadside. She raised herself back to her feet, tugged the girl behind her in a protective manner, and pulled her hoodie up over her face. She assumed an athletic defensive stance and waited. The footsteps grew louder, and Lucy balled her hands into fists, ready for a fight. Behind her she heard the slight whimpers of the young Girl as she lightly grabbed onto Lucy's left leg. Time slowed, until finally, a figure crashed into the lit area that surrounded Lucy and the young Italian Girl.

A crying middle-aged Italian Woman with black hair matching the young Girl's locks looked up at Lucy. She stopped dead in her tracks and recoiled at the sight of Lucy protecting her daughter.

"un...un...un Angelo!" The older woman exclaimed, "Grazie, Grazie, Grazie..." She mother continued to say and repeat as she lowered herself onto her knees and held her arms out. The girl Lucy had been 'protecting' ran out from behind her into her mothers arms. The two embraced, the mother cooing soothing words into her daughter's ear. The mother's right eye was blackened, and her clothes caked in mud. The daughter too had somewhat dirtied clothes, but it was evident that this was most likely from sitting in the street for an extended period of time. The mother however, looked to had just come from a brawl. Lucy realized that the "odd gate" she had heard was most definitely from a limp. Something wasn't right still.

As she pondered this, Lucy heard another noise, another pair of footsteps, these ones heavier than those earlier. The girl noticed Lucy's motions, and quickly attempted to warn her mother, who was still so happy to have found her daughter again. Lucy walked forward, grabbed the two females, and pulled them aside. As soon as she did this she noticed the figure walking towards her. He walked confidently, with a bagged bottle in his left hand. He wore a leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and what looked like a lighter colored under shirt. The man's face had a small scar just under his left eye, and a short kept beard. He hair too was brown, as well as his eyes, and a large Roman nose jutted out from his face with a couple bends in it from being broken. His right hand contained nothing, but was balled in an angry fist. As he grew closer, Lucy realized just how large he was. He towered over her, being nearly two meters tall. He stopped just short of the lit area produced by the overhead street light, leaving himself in the darkness, and the Assassin standing in the light. The rejoice of the mother had ended and instead it was replaced by sobbing and slight hushings to her daughter. The man was confused by Lucy's presence, he obviously wasn't expecting to see someone else here. Lucy could see as he blundered through thinking about his options. He was obviously drunk and perturbed that someone was standing in front of him.

"Puttana, torna qui!" The man shouted looking at his wife and daughter suddenly and began walking towards Lucy, meaning to go through the Assassin. As he got closer, he swung wildly with his right arm at Lucy. Lucy ducked quickly, and stopped herself from counter punching into the man's stomach. Instead she backed away on the balls of her feet.

I_ don't want to hurt anyone _Lucy thought. The man continued to charge at her, this time throwing the bottle at Lucy. It spun in the air, throwing the contents all over the place as it hurtled towards Lucy. Lucy tilted her right shoulder backwards and down, and let the bottle sail past her, crashing into the cobblestone of the sidewalk behind her. The smell of harsh alcohol filled the area. She looked over to the Mother and the Daughter as the interaction took place, there faces painted with fear as the demon of their lives, their tormentor, fought with the white clad Angel that was protecting them. How odd it must've looked to them.

The man swung with his right, Lucy slid past it and into his reach to deliver a blow with her left arm into his abdomen, just below his right most lower rib. She punch up into this area and heard a satisfying crack of a rib moving. The man recoiled and staggered back.

_That should serve as a good warning. _Lucy induced.

"Leave..." Lucy said coldly. The man looked at her, his hatred evident. He began to reach for something in his jeans with his right hand. Lucy analyzed the movement, and noting that his hand was pulling for something around his right hip, she concluded that it was most likely a handgun of some sort. She had not other options now, this situation had exploded right in her face. She had no other options. She ran at him. Closing the distance quickly she jumped from the light of the street lamp into the darkness of the road and pulled her left arm backwards, the palm of her hand now poised parallel with her left ear, and her wrist cocked backwards. She felt the her blade extend outwards, the sound of steel brushing steel ringing in her left ear. Lucy's right arm was extended downwards, with her right hand searching for the mans hair or face. Lucy's right knee contacted the man first, as it had been posed outwards in front of the rest of her body, the joint in a perfect 90 degree angle. The left leg was straight backwards for balance and stability. Lucy's right hand found hair,and she began moving her left arm downwards with the motion of the man now falling under her.

Her blade entered his head, just inches below his left eye, its direction of entry pointed at the base of his skull. The blade cut through the bone and insides of the man's cranium easily, and pushed through the man's brain stem and spinal cord, killing him instantly. Blood spewed from the wound underneath Lucy's left hand, as she kneeled over the dead man's upper body, neck, and head. She pulled the blade out slightly, then hinged her wrist back into a normal resting position, letting the blade slide back into its compartment. She let go of the man's hair, and slid her right hand down, brushing his eye lids closed. She executed all of this without thinking at all, it was all reactionary, her training years before still proved effective. She stood, looked over her right shoulder at the Mother and Daughter holding one another in the light of the street lamp. The darkness that surrounded Lucy and the body was hiding what had happened from the two innocent women.

A wave of emotions suddenly came over Lucy as she stood over the dead body. Her adrenaline finally subsiding. Mixed between wanting to cry and vomit, she staggered away from the light, and the body.

_What the fuck did I just do?! What the hell? _Lucy's brain screamed at her. She stepped away from the body completely, looking away, not wanting to see that she had just killed some random Italian man.

_I have to get back to the Van! I have to get out of here!_ Lucy thought as she began to spring away from the scene. She ran off towards the alley the Van was parked in, further into the darkness of the night.


End file.
